


A cyborg and an android walk into a repair shop

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, F/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Orochimaru rebuilds bodies into something eternal.





	A cyborg and an android walk into a repair shop

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto rare pair bingo square: cyberpunk.

Orochimaru looked up where he was taking apart an old H4SH1R4M4 model.

His audio sensors picked up two sets of steps.

Connecting his optical sensors to his security network confirmed it.

Customers.

One was leaning heavily on the other.

An emergency repair most likely.

Orochimaru liked those the most.  
They posed interesting challenges, each and every time.  
Something new, when had seen so much dull repetition already.

Patterns were easy to pick up on and he felt they repeated more often, once he had managed to fix the last remaining bug in his augmented body's system.

Aging was such a hassle, if you wanted to exist forever.

He left his work behind for now and went to the front of his small shop.

Enough room to work, not enough flashiness to attract attention.

He was content to destroy all those who tried to force his hand, despite the warnings. 

Even now, humanity couldn't leave its old, ugly flaws behind.

Like blackmail and protection money.  
As if he needed someone to protect him.

"What can I help you with?" he began, before he recognised his visitors.

The girl was one of the orphans Jiraiya had once picked up on the streets.  
Directly after the war against Hanzou.

Some time later, the three had found Orochimaru again and he taught her how to build a body.  
She had obviously used her knowledge to make something new out of herself.  
Her body was clearly no longer baseline human, with the barely visible seems and ball joints for better movement range and the glowing eye lenses.

Barely human anymore, some naysayers would say.  
If Jiraiya knew, he would be upset.  
He had always been for aging naturally and against completely replacing all parts of the body.  
But he had died a long time ago, naturally, just like he wished it, so the point was moot.

Orochimaru was only slightly surprised to see her.  
It was more surprising she was still alive after Hanzou had lost his mind and had turned against other augmented in his paranoia.

Back then, she and her little friends had been so adamant to stay in their home, even when it could mean their death, in a quickly changing world that did not always embrace the enhanced.

"We need to be better. We need to be able to fight and protect ourselves," the little leader of their group had said, eyes desperate and pleading. "Will you show us?" 

Orochimaru had, if only because it was interesting to teach and they were desperate enough to change to be quick studies.

Now he idly wondered what had happened to that boy.

The second boy had had better chances. 

Orochimaru had glimpsed his eyes.  
A wonder of bioengineering mixed with robotic augmentation.

Neither were with her today.

Instead, the boy with her was clearly an Uchiha, with the red eyes of their natural born augmentation.  
Though, this one looked rather worse for wear.  
Scarred and with a patchy biosculpturing job on his right arm as well as a missing left eye.

The Uchiha were an enhanced people for as long as Orochimaru had lived, which was admittedly long, and even far before that.

How odd he was so torn up.  
There were not many things that could damage an adult Uchiha like this.  
Finding out the circumstances would be fascinating, surely.

"He needs a new body," the girl said. 

"Does he now?" 

She nodded. "This one has a tracker."

"Who are you running from, if I may ask?"

She hesitated.

"It might help dismantle it," Orochimaru lied.

The girl frowned, but gave in. "Uchiha Madara."

Orochimaru felt torn between scoffing in disbelief and mounting horror.  
"And the only thing you could think to do was to bring him here?"  
His voice rose in pitch but he didn't care.

If she saying the truth, and she had brought one of Madara's pet experiments here, that didn't bode well.

"There is nowhere else. Yahiko and Nagato are dead." Her voice was quiet, bitter and soft.

Orochimaru took a deep breath.  
"You owe me the story behind this."

"All right."

"And a hand around the shop."

"If you help him."

Until now, the boy had been silent.  
"Is he trustworthy?"  
His voice was deeper than Orochimaru had expected.

"He's the only choice we got, Obito."

Orochimaru smiled and lead them unto the backrooms.

This was bound to be one of his most interesting cases.  
If he survived it.


End file.
